Bound to You
by r2roswell
Summary: [SPOILER WARNING: Uses scenes used in promos and stills.] 1st fic of the 2013 year! Emma & Neal are brought together by a spell but that can only mean one thing: Conflict. Will they be able to resolve their differences or are they cursed to spend the rest of their lives together by each other's side? (Prompt from nealandemmaprompts on tumblr.)
1. Then the Morning Comes

**Chapter 1: Then the Morning Comes**

* * *

Emma Swan's head pounded from the night before as she woke up.

She lay in her bed at the three bedroom apartment that she, her parents, and Henry had gotten shortly after their return from the Enchanted Forest.

Emma knew she had had one too many drinks the night before. David had even suggested as much but that hadn't stopped her.

Thankfully Emma had never gotten mean or obnoxious when she got drunk like some people she had known throughout her life. Instead she only grew silent, more reserved, a shadow of herself but on occasion that didn't stop her from admitting things and so that fear ran through her now.

The second she thought of that something suddenly felt off, she hadn't remembered getting to her bed last night and so the surroundings of her room were disorienting.

Emma forced herself to get up and get dressed for the day.

* * *

Emma looked around the kitchen when she emerged from her room and asked, "Where's Henry?"

"Regina came and picked him up," said David.

"After your third drink," said Snow, "At least your third when we got here. We thought that he leaving with her was probably best."

Emma could only nod. She knew she would have to apologize to Henry and even go as far as thank Regina for helping her out.

"So what happened," Emma asked.

Snow walked over and handed Emma a cup of coffee and some aspirin.

"How much do you remember," she asked.

"Almost all of it, but there are still a few blanks, like what I said about Neal exactly."

"That's probably around the time you blacked out," said David.

Emma looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"I know I get silent sometimes when I've had too much to drink but did I say anything?"

Snow looked at David and he looked at her. Emma looked at both her parents.

"How bad was it?" she asked them.

Snow looked at Emma. "Why didn't you tell us Neal was the son Gold was looking for?"

Emma's voice caught in her throat.


	2. Favor

**Ch. 2) Favor**

* * *

_[Two Weeks Ago]_

* * *

"Miss Swan," Gold said as Emma opened the door to the apartment after he had knocked. "I was wondering if I might have a word."

Emma turned to look at Snow who was standing at the counter.

"I should probably-," Snow began.

"You're fine," said Emma. "You're going to find out anyways." She turned to Gold, "Come in."

Gold did so and Emma closed the door behind him.

"A while back we made a deal that you owed me a favor."

Emma crossed her arms. "How could I forget?"

Gold smiled, "I'm here to collect."

Snow came around and stood next to Emma. "What is it you want from her?"

Gold glanced at Snow and then back to Emma. "I need your help in finding someone."

"Like I did last time," said Emma, "because that worked out so well."

"No Miss Swan, this is different, it's more personal. I need your help in finding my son."

Emma's eyes widened. "You have a son?"

"You sound surprised." Emma stayed silent. "His name is Baelfire. Bae. When I created the dark curse I created it with one purpose: to send me to the land that my boy was sent to."

Snow crossed her arms, "Then why not send us here yourself, why have Regina do it for you?"

"Because my dear," he said, "I had nothing against you and your Charming husband. Regina on the other hand did and I needed that."

Emma looked down and began to put the pieces together. She looked up at Gold.

"Because of me," said Emma. "Your son is here, in this world. My parents sending me here wasn't by chance was it?"

Snow took a step closer to her daughter and Gold just smiled.

Emma continued to look at the man. "It's also the reason you brought magic here isn't it? You wanted to find him yourself before coming to me."

"You're a quick learner," said Gold.

Emma took a step toward Gold. "You have continued to take advantage of me and my family. Why should I help you now?"

"Other than owing me that favor, I would think you of all people would understand. You were after all separated from your parents and your boy."

"Don't try to twist this around like we were forced into it. I gave up Henry because I wanted him to have his best chance and they did the same. Something tells me you didn't give up your son willingly. Something tells me what happened between the two of you had more to do with magic than love."

"You are right about that Miss Swan but regardless, it's all the more reason why I want to find my boy. You may not want to but you will comply with my favor, Emma. No one ever backs out of my agreements."

Emma sighed, "I'll do it for the kid."

"Fair enough," Gold said with a smile. "Meet me at my shop in an hour. I'll have what you need to get started."


	3. Dream Catcher

**Chapter 3: Dream Catcher**

* * *

Emma along with her parents close behind, walked into Gold's shop.

"You came," Gold said with a smile.

"I didn't have much of a choice did I?" Emma replied. "What do you need me to do?"

"Since I brought magic to Storybrooke," Gold began, "I've been trying for months to find a way to find Baelfire or at least a way for me to leave. I've gotten one to work but not the other."

David took a step forward. "You've found a way out of Storybrooke?"

"Don't get your hopes up Charming. The potion is only a trial and only temporary. The person who takes it will have to return. And since this is my son I will be the one to use it."

Emma looked at Gold. "Do you have anything of Bae's so I can start tracking him down?"

"I do but I have something that will be more effective."

Gold reached into the glass casing and pulled out a wooden box. Removing its lid, Gold removed a medium sized dream catcher. The outside ring was tan in color and on the bottom lined a row of feathers.

Emma took the dream catcher in her hand. "Did this belong to your kid?"

"No, we never had stuff like this around our home."

"Then how do you expect-,"

"Oh you know Miss Swan, by magic. I've come to find that dream catchers are an excellent source of power. They are a way for messages to be passed on to the one in possession of the dream catcher and what those messages represent."

"And you expect me to get a message from this?"

"I don't expect anything. I simply know you can do it. You have a power inside you Emma, power that you were born with. You don't have to wait for something to happen to be able to tap into it. You can learn to access it, learn to control it."

"And you're willing to test that out now?"

"How else are you going to learn? If it fails then you can go back to tracking the way you know how but this will work."

Emma looked at her parents and then turned back to Gold.

He knew Emma was on board so he began his instructions.

"Take the dream catcher in your hands and focus. Let your power connect with the power of the web. All life is connected, one path connected to the next, one message to another. You should feel the magic strengthen as it puts you on the desired path. Once you find it, follow it until the strength becomes overwhelming. It will tell you what you need to know and nothing more."

"You can do this," David said to her.

Snow squeezed her daughter's arm. "We have faith in you."

Emma smiled at them and Snow released her grip letting Emma focus.

* * *

Holding the dream catcher in front of her, Emma did her best as Gold had told her to do. She didn't know the first thing about accessing the magic within her. It was always something that had acted on its own.

Using the faith that her parents had in her, the faith that Gold had, and a little of her own, she reached deep and willed the power to come to the surface. The net of the catcher began to glow, dim at first and then stronger, drawing Emma in and taking her on many different paths like a 3D virtual reality rollercoaster.

The glowing intensified as it got closer to a subway and then a building complex. The image moved upward to where it settled on a large yellow dream catcher tucked away in a corner of a small apartment near a window.

Emma gasped and dropped her own dream catcher on the counter as if it had become a hot skillet.

Snow took a step forward. "Emma," she said sounding concerned.

Gold's eyes gleamed. "Did you find him, did you find Baelfire?"

"I found him," Emma said in a whisper.

Gold smiled though it wasn't the 'him' that Emma had meant.

* * *

For years after her release Emma had tried to look for Neal and she had failed, only having given up her search after spending two years in Tallahassee with no success.

She knew it was a long shot; the possibility that it was the only dream catcher of its kind seemed unlikely but somehow she knew.

Emma reached up absentmindedly and touched the pendant around her neck. It too had suddenly felt like a hot skillet the way the dream catcher had as the realization hit her: he had kept the dream catcher much in the same way she had with the car and keychain.

And if her search in using magic had led her to it, to him, then that meant-

Emma looked up at Gold. No, it couldn't be! But it was. Try hard as she might there could be no other explanation.

"So what's our destination Miss Swan," Gold asked taking Emma out of her realization.


	4. Leaving Storybrooke

**Chapter 4: Leaving Storybrooke**

* * *

Taking a step back from the door of the ex-mayors house Emma and her parents waited for Regina to open the door.

"Sheriff Swan," Regina said as she stood in the doorway, "And the Nolan's. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm leaving Storybrooke for a couple of days," Emma said to her.

Regina began to smile, "You are?"

"I've got some official business out of town. David is going to take over as acting sheriff until I get back."

"No surprise there."

"I'm taking Henry with me."

Regina's demeanor grew stern. "Are you telling me or asking or my permission?"

"Telling because lets' be real here Regina, I no longer need your permission when it comes to my son."

Regina smiled and nodded and then looked at Emma, her face turning to one of pure hate.

"You will not keep my son from me!" Regina said as she threw her arms forward.

Emma was blasted back several feet by an invisible force, her back hitting one of the trees. Snow cringed into David's arms.

Emma casually got up as if her being thrown was no big deal, as if the beating she had taken by the tree bark had been nothing. She took a couple steps forward.

"Henry wants to believe you can change and maybe you can but when you use magic against the people he loves you're only proving that it's harder than even he realizes. I am taking my son out of Storybrooke and if you try and stop me you're only going to alienate him more. Magic won't make him love you, it will only distance him."

Regina looked away from Emma. She hated giving in but she felt she had no choice.

"Go, take him. Just make sure one of you call's me so that I know he's safe."

"That I can do," Emma said to her.

* * *

"Hey Henry," Emma said as she walked to the stable where Henry kept his horse. Henry was gently brushing him.

Henry smiled at his mom.

"Hope you don't mind cutting your day short but I thought you'd like to go on a trip with me."

Henry stepped down from the step stool.

"Where are we going?"

Emma took a breath. "Manhattan," she said.

"Wait, we're leaving Storybrooke?"

"That's the plan."

"But my mom, she won't like that."

"I all ready talked to Regina she said it was okay. There's someone I have to look for and I thought you might want to come."

"So when do we leave?"

* * *

A couple of bags were packed and placed near the apartment door. Henry stood next to his mom with his backpack over his shoulders.

Snow hugged her daughter.

"Good luck," she said. "Have a safe trip."

David smiled at Henry and gave him a side hug.

"Have fun kid."

"I will," Henry replied.

He then went to hug his grandmother and Emma did the same with David.

Emma placed an arm around Henry's shoulder.

"Alright kid, let's hit the road. We have to pick up Mr. Gold on the way out."

Emma grabbed the two bags and mother and son made their way out of the apartment.

* * *

Emma looked at Gold as he sat in the front seat of her bug; Henry in the back. She looked at the vial of orange liquid he held in his hand. They were parked a few feet in front of the town line.

"Are you sure this will work," Emma asked him.

"Only one way to find out," Gold replied.

Taking off the cork, Gold took a full swig of the vial. With Gold secure, Emma drove forward and when they were past the town line Emma stopped the car.

"Gold," she asked, "Rumplestiltskin?"

Gold turned to Emma. "It worked, I remember everything."

Emma couldn't' help but smile in return. One less thing to worry about as they continued on their way.


	5. New York

**Chapter 5: New York**

* * *

"So what exactly are we doing here," Henry asked Emma as he sat on one of the beds while Emma pulled out a few things from her bag.

Gold had the hotel room next door.

Emma looked at Henry. "Remember that favor I owed Mr. Gold?" Henry nodded. "I'm helping Mr. Gold find his son."

"Baelfire."

"Yeah how'd you know?"

Henry reached into his bag for his book.

"Pinocchio wasn't the only story added in here."

He flipped through the pages until he found Rumple's story. Emma took a seat next to him.

"Does it say what happened to them?"

"Just a few details," he said as he came across a picture with Baelfire and the blue fairy. "Baelfire didn't like what his dad turned into. He didn't like the magic and so he asked the blue fairy for help. She told Bae that he and his father could go to a land without magic."

"Here," said Emma. "I'm guessing that didn't go as planned."

"No. Baelfire went through the portal but Mr. Gold didn't." Henry studied the image a little longer. "Do you think he kind of looks like me?"

Emma froze for a moment but soon came up with a quick response.

"It's just a drawing. Come on Henry, let's go."

As Emma held her hand on the door knob, she froze and then turned to look at her son. She knew she had to tell him the truth this time, no lying. It was the only thing she could do now since she was getting one step closer to seeing the man she had ever given up on seeing so Henry had to know.

She turned to face her son. "Henry, before we go there's something I have to tell you. You're probably going to hate me for it but you have to know."

"What is it?"

* * *

The taxi cab pulled into a parking spot on the curb. Gold paid the driver and then he, Henry, and Emma got out.

Emma looked down at the small hand sized dream catcher. Before leaving Storybrooke, Gold had switched the dream catchers so that it could be more portable.

The glow of the dream catcher glowed more intensely than it had at Gold's shop.

"Is this it," Henry asked.

Gold smiled as he looked at the café. "He's here," he replied.

Emma took a deep breath and looked at the dream catcher. "Yeah he is."

Placing the dream catcher in her pocket, Emma held on to Henry's hand. The three of them made their way inside.

Emma didn't need the dream catcher to know who it was she was looking for. Neal sat at one of the car table's near the window on the left side. Taking another breath, she made her way toward his direction.

Looking up, Neal had to do a double take. He had seen Emma many times before but those had just been part of his imagination, either that or two other options: seeing a woman that looked like her or actually seeing Emma at a distance, never getting close to her, never interacting.

It was neither of those now. The curse had been broken and as much as Neal had wanted to leave Manhattan the second he got the postcard from August, his own fear had stopped him. Fear that Emma could not forgive him, fear that she would not understand, fear that she would reject him but she was here now, she had beaten him to it and she wasn't alone.

* * *

Neal stood up as Emma and the two strangers walked over to him.

Before either Neal or Emma could say anything, Gold smiled and took a step forward.

"Bae," he said going to hug the man before him.

Bits of old nightmares entered Neal's mind as the older man hugged him but he didn't acknowledge them.

"What are you doing here," Neal said looking over his shoulder.

Gold pulled back, "Looking for you, son," he said.

"It's complicated," Emma said to Neal in almost a whisper.

Gold looked to Emma and then to Neal. He sensed there was something in the way they looked at one another.

"Do you two know each other," he asked.

Emma looked at Gold, her anger starting to boil. "You've taken advantage of me so many times Gold, I'm just supposed to expect you had nothing to do with this?"

"Miss Swan, I clearly have no idea what you're talking about."

"And I'm supposed to believe that? You knew about me before I was even born. How do I know you didn't orchestrate all of this?"

"Because as I've told you before dearie, everything you've ever done, you've done yourself. I may be powerful Miss Swan but even I can't choose a person's true love and trust me I've tried."

Gold looked at Neal and with his fingers he waved them between him and Emma. "Whatever is between you and my son, I had nothing to do with."

Emma looked at Gold. She knew he was telling the truth but before she could say anything, Neal turned to look at Gold.

"Would you stop calling me that? I am not your son."

"Sure you are," said Gold. "Bae, you must remember. It's me son. You remember don't you- me, your mother, our home?"

Neal shook his head. "I'm sorry I don't. Maybe I'm not the son you're looking for."

Gold froze. His heart was starting to break all over again. He had lost his boy once before, he wasn't ready to do it again after having just found him.

"Bae please," Gold said reaching out with his hand.

Before he could say anything more, Gold brought his hand to his nose. It was beginning to bleed.

"It's wearing off isn't it?" Emma asked.

Gold nodded, "Unfortunately."

"We need to get you back to Storybrooke. We don't know the effects it will have if it wears off completely before then."

Gold put his left hand up, "No, stay Miss Swan, please."

Emma looked at Gold and then turned to Henry. She pulled out a twenty dollar bill from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Henry, go and order us some hot chocolates. I'll be back in a minute."

Henry smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Neal watched as Henry took off to the counter and as Emma followed the older man out.

"What about you," said Emma as she and Gold stood outside while he waited for a cab, "Shouldn't we maybe come with you?"

"I'll be all right. Stay here Miss Swan and try to get through to my boy. I'll feel better knowing you did at least that."

"And if I can't?"

"He's a grown man. He's allowed to make his own decisions. I've seen the way Regina has tried to control Henry with magic. Cora did the same with her. I controlled my boy the same way. Suffice to say, we were wrong. I'll accept whatever choice he decides."

Gold opened the cab door to the cab that had summoned.

"Consider your debt paid Miss Swan."

Emma watched as Gold left. She then looked over her shoulder to see Henry sitting across from Neal; the two of them talking. Emma sighed. She wanted to go back in and be angry with Neal, ready to give him a piece of her mind but she couldn't do that now, not with Henry around. There would be time for that later.


	6. I Didn't Come for Us

**Chapter 6: I Didn't Come for Us**

* * *

Emma placed a hand on Henry's back when she returned inside.

"Hey kid, how is it?"

Henry looked up at her. "Better than Ruby's just don't tell her I said that."

Emma smiled, "Promise."

She then looked at Neal and her face turned somber.

"Emma," Neal said standing up.

"Neal," she replied.

Awkwardly the two of them went in for a quick hug and then pulled back.

"I see you met Henry."

Henry looked at Emma, "Bae was telling me how the two of you met."

"The car thief story, really Neal?"

"Well I wasn't going to lie to the kid."

Emma froze because that's exactly what she had done.

Neal looked at Henry, "Did I say something wrong?"

Henry shrugged. "Mom lied to me about you. She said that you died saving a family from a burning building."

"Good story," said Neal.

Emma took a seat next to Henry and took a sip of her chocolate which was now a little cold.

She looked at Neal. "After what you put me through can you blame me?"

"I suppose not," Neal replied, "but you don't know the whole story. You don't know why I left. I was doing you a favor."

Emma tensed. She wasn't ready to get into this, not yet. Her anger toward him was still there all these years and she wasn't ready for it to make its way out of her.

"I'm not here about us," she said to him.

"Then why did you find me, and how?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? Why did you lie to Gold about him not being your father?"

Neal looked down for a moment. "I never could lie to you."

"You told me your father was dead, that both your parents were."

"And it wasn't a lie, not technically. He is dead, to me." Neal stood up, "Look it's getting late, can we talk about this someplace else, somewhere where we can talk freely?"

Emma nodded.

* * *

Neal turned on the lights to his apartment.

"I know it's not much," he said, "but its home for now."

Emma walked over to the far window where she saw the yellow dream catcher off to the side. She turned to look at Neal.

"You kept it," she said to him.

Neal smiled, "How could I not, it reminded me of you."

Emma smiled.

"You never did answer my question," he said. "How did you find me?"

"Do you believe in magic," Henry asked.

"Unfortunately I do," Neal said as if believing in magic was a curse instead of a blessing.

"That's how she did it."

"It's nothing," said Emma sensing Neal's discomfort.

"Sure it is," said Henry.

Emma looked at her son, "Henry, not now."

Henry shrugged and went to make himself complacent on Neal's bed with his book.

"Mr. Gold asked me to look for his son," Emma said to Neal. "I had no idea it was you until the dream catcher led me here."

"What do you mean the dream catcher led you?"

"It has to do with magic."

Henry looked up. "My mom's magic is pure. She's not like Mr. Gold or my adoptive mom. You can trust it."

Neal looked at Emma. "Guess that shouldn't bother me considering who your parents are."

Before Emma could speak up and ask Neal how he knew her parents, Neal spoke first.

"Okay show me," he said to her.

Emma looked at Henry before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the small dream catcher. Neal took a step closer as Emma held the dream catcher to the large yellow one.

She concentrated for a moment and then the small dream catcher lit up, its glow fierce almost as if an illuminated pulse would soon blast from it because of how much energy was being used, the energy connecting to both Neal and the yellow catcher.

Concentrating, Emma reeled in the power so that it began to fade. No longer did she need it to find who she was looking for.

Emma looked at Neal. "If I had had a choice after I found out it was you, I wouldn't have come."

"But you did, why?"

"I owed your father a favor."

"Don't call him that. He is not my father. He's just the man who coward and abandoned me."

Emma nodded. "Well either way, no one backs out of a deal with him."

Neal walked toward the window and looked out. "Yeah," he said. "I remember."

"How much of it do you remember?"

"Just bits and pieces here and there," he said to her. "For a long time they felt like nightmares rather than memories." He turned to look at Emma, "but the part I remember most is how much I hated him when I came into this world alone. Rumpelstilskin is a coward Emma, always has been only now instead of hiding behind responsibility he hides behind magic."

"He really did a number on you didn't he?" Emma asked.

"We're all damaged. You should know that as well as I do."

Emma grew tense. She turned to look at Henry.

"Come on kid, it's getting late. We have to drive back to Storybrooke in the morning."

Henry nodded and packed away his book. The two of them made their way to the door.

"Emma wait," Neal said to her. "You're leaving just like that?"

Emma turned to him. "We have to get back."

"But what about us? There's still a lot we have to talk about."

"I didn't come for us. I came as a favor to your… to Mr. Gold. That's done. What you decide to do next is your business."

"I don't care about my father Emma. I care about you and Henry."

"You don't even know me anymore and you don't know him. Goodbye Neal."

"Emma," Neal called out but Emma and Henry were all ready making their way down the stairs.

Neal reached into his pocket and pulled out the worn out folded post card. He knew what he had to do.


	7. Magic at Work

**Chapter 7: Magic at Work**

* * *

_[Present]_

* * *

"Emma," said Snow wondering where her daughters' mind had drifted off to.

Before Emma could find her voice, a sliver of silver much like the wave that pulsed with true love's kiss, encircled Emma's entire body.

"What was that," Snow asked looking at her husband and then back at Emma.

"Don't look at me," said Emma, "I know that wasn't mine."

Snow knew Emma was right. In the past two weeks Emma had been practicing with her magic and the many different forms it worked with. A silver band wasn't one of them.

Emma looked to the door having the sudden urge to leave. She didn't understand why. It only felt as if something was pulling her in that direction and she could do nothing but comply.

"Emma, what's going on," David asked.

"I'm not sure," Emma answered. "I just know I have to leave."

* * *

As Emma opened the door she was surprised to see Neal standing there.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered.

"Go home Neal, I'm really not in the mood to talk."

"Are we ever going to?"

"Not any time soon," Emma said as she began to close the door on him.

A sliver of silver pulsed between them as Emma tried to put distance between herself and Neal.

"What the hell is this," Emma asked to no one in particular.

Neal came into the apartment keeping only a foot or so away from Emma.

As she walked to keep a further distance the silver band only snapped and forced her back to where she had been.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said.

"Looks like we're stuck here," said Neal.

"Yeah but why," Emma asked.

David took a step forward. "Whoever it was knew what they were doing."

"Do you know something about this David?" Emma asked him.

Snow stood next to Emma, "There were whispers in our land," she said, "about magic that could bind a feuding couple."

"Guess it wasn't used until now," said David.

"But Emma and I aren't-," said Neal.

Emma crossed her arms, "We're not together."

"Physically," said Snow, "but your love must be otherwise the magic wouldn't have worked."

"Other than us and Henry," asked David, "Who else knew the two of you were in love…before?"

Emma and Neal looked at each other.

"Don't say it Emma," Neal said to her.

"Why not? We didn't exactly hide it when we saw each other two weeks ago for the first time in what eleven years. Gold knew, your father knew."

Neal tensed, "Stop calling him that! He is not my father."

"Hey, I get wanting to deny where you come from I do. I had a hard time accepting who my parents were."

"Your parents aren't killers."

"No they're not but I still have to deal with the fact that the evil queen is my son's adoptive mother. And now I have to deal with the fact that the Dark One is his grandfather. So I know how hard it is to accept but like it or not he is your father and he is the only one who can fix this."

"You're asking me to go to him for help."

"Neither of us has a choice right now and that's where I'm going."

"Well you can forget it, Emma. I'm not going to see him. I haven't seen him since he left Manhattan and I don't plan on doing it any time soon."

"We'll you're going to have to since we don't have many options."

"Can't you take care of this? You've used magic before."

"I wouldn't even know how to take care of this."

Emma looked at her parents. "Any suggestions," she asked them.

"I wish we did, Emma," said Snow, "We don't even know how this particular curse works. Gold might be your best option."


	8. You Fix This!

**Chapter 8: You Fix This!**

* * *

"What the hell is this," Emma said as she walked into Gold's shop.

Neal stood behind her.

Gold turned to face Emma, "What is what?" he asked.

Emma turned and glanced at Neal and then turned back to Gold.

"I can't get more than a foot away from him and I know you had something to do with it."

Gold couldn't stifle his laugh. "Really dearie and how do you know that?"

"Because next to Regina, you're the only one who can do something like this. And I know she wouldn't bother since she hates Neal more than she hates me."

"Hey," said Neal, "I'm standing right here."

Emma ignored him. "I don't care what you have to do, you fix this!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Neal took a step forward and as he did so Emma tried to take several steps away from him.

A sliver of silver pulsed and brought Emma back within a foot of Neal.

Emma only sighed and Neal went back to speaking to his father for the first time and asked the question that was on his mind before they got interrupted.

"What do you mean you can't fix this?'

"All spells can be broken," said Emma.

"Of course they can," said Gold, "but I can't break this one, only you can."

Emma bowed her head, "Right the savior thing."

"Oh it's not just that."

Slowly Emma looked up and let him continue.

"I designed this spell so that if it was ever used the only way to break it is by those it affects."

"Why us," asked Emma.

"I think that's pretty obvious." Emma remained silent. "You're the sheriff, Miss Swan as well as the savior and not to mention Henry's mother. You haven't been as effective at those jobs since he got here," Gold said pointing at Neal.

"Don't question me," said Emma. "You meddled."

"I prefer to consider it as helping."

"I don't care what you call it, what do we do?"

Gold pointed at Emma. "You might want to start by loosing that attitude first. The only way you're going to be free of each other is by figuring out whatever problem is still between you. Once you've sorted out your issues then the spell will break."

Neal and Emma looked at each other, neither of them able to say anything.


	9. Arrival in Storybrooke

**Chapter 9: Arrival in Storybrooke**

* * *

_[One Week Ago]_

* * *

The old black 2002 Honda made its way on the deserted road. By the looks of it, it was a road that wasn't used much. Neal slowed down as he looked to his right and saw the sign that read 'Welcome to Storybrooke'. There was no going back now. He didn't want to. Emma was here as was his son.

Since Emma had found him in Manhattan a week ago, Neal couldn't let that visit go. All he could think about was how much he had wanted to say, none of it having anything to do with Mr. Gold, and how little time he had spent with Henry. He hadn't even known Emma had been pregnant or if the kid was even his but the second he saw the boy with her, he knew Henry was theirs. He had left a part of him with her and it was more than just the car and keychain and now he wanted a chance to make things up for the both of them. He wanted to get to know them.

Neal parked along a curb on what seemed to be the town's only main street. What kind of place was this he wondered?

Looking up Neal saw the last person he wanted to see. Mr. Gold was walking on the sidewalk across from him. Neal had planned to go by unnoticed but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Gold saw him and smiled, making his way over.

Neal placed his hands in his pockets.

"Bae," said Gold when they were within a few feet of each other. "You came. I'm glad. We have a lot of catching up to do don't we son?"

Neal looked away from the man. "Don't get your hopes up," Neal replied. "I'm not here for us."

"Ah, Miss Swan: I thought there was something there between you two."

Neal wasn't about to get into any of this with his… the man who abandoned him. "Any idea where I can find her," he asked.

"You might want to try Granny's diner down the road or the sheriff's station."

"Sheriff's station?"

"Yes, she got elected last year. She's actually quite good at it. It seems you and I aren't the only ones who need some catching up to do are we?"

Neal crossed his arms, "And we're not going to. That's not why I came."

"As you wish son, it's just nice to see you Bae. I guess that will have to be enough for now." Gold began his walk. "Good luck with Miss Swan."

Neal continued to watch him for a moment longer before continuing on his search.

* * *

"So you're the sheriff now," Neal said as he stood at the side door of Emma's office.

Emma glanced up and looked over at David whose desk was in front of her before turning to her left. She stood up.

"You are not here," she said to Neal.

"So what," said Neal, "You can come and find me in Manhattan but I can't come and find you in Storybrooke? That seems a little unfair don't you think?"

"Oh you want to know what to talk about being unfair: You hanging me out to dry now that was really unfair."

"Emma please, you don't even know the whole story."

Emma placed her hands up in the air, "I don't care. Whatever story you tell me won't change anything. You should've spent those eleven months behind bars, not me."

"Believe me I know but if you would just listen to me."

Emma gathered some of her things from her desk and opened the left door. "Not interested," she said to him. "Go home Neal."

"I can't do that. I gave up the apartment."

"Then sleep in your car, it's not like you haven't before."

"I meant I'm not leaving Storybrooke. I came here for you."

"I didn't ask you to do that."

Neal reached into his pocket and pulled out the weathered post card. "Well lucky for you, it wouldn't have mattered. I had planned on coming here for you anyways. You just beat me to it."

"How did you even know I'd be here in Storybrooke?"

"That's why we need to talk. Emma, please-," Neal said reaching out.

Emma looked at his hand of offering. As much as she wanted to fit her hand into his the way they had melded years ago she was still too angry at him. She knew she wasn't feeling rational enough to talk just yet. Inside she was raging and there was no way to calm down without it escalating.

"You know what I don't want to know," she said to him. "Do whatever you want but stay the hell away from me and stay away from Henry."

Emma began walking and Neal called out.

"Emma," he called out but it didn't matter. As she had before, she was gone.

* * *

Neal sighed and turned to David. "How do you get through to her?"

David stood up from his desk. "It isn't easy. Emma's been through a lot. Sometimes you just have to wait for her to come to you."

"Yeah. She was never this cold before though, I guess it's my fault."

"I take it you and Emma have history?"

"It was a long time ago."

"Doesn't seem like that to me."

Neal stuck out his hand, "Neal Cassidy. You're Emma's father right?"

David shook the man's hand. "David Nolan and yeah I am. How did you know?"

"It's one of the things I want to talk to Emma about, that and a lot of other things."

"Henry being one of them," David asked. Neal looked up at David. "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"I swear I had no idea she was pregnant. Maybe if I had things would've been different."

"Hey don't beat yourself up over it. There's no point."

"Yeah I guess."

"So you're really sticking around?"

"That's always been the plan. I've waited eleven years for her to break the curse and now that she has- it still feels like I'm tied to her you know?"

"Yeah I know. Speaking of which, how did you even know about the curse?"

Neal placed his hands in his pocket. "I really should talk to Emma about it first."

David nodded.

* * *

Snow opened the door to the apartment where she saw Emma sitting at the kitchen table with some paper work. She had just gotten back from dropping Henry off at the stables since today's school day had been a half day.

"Emma," she said, "What are you doing home, I thought you'd be at work."

"I was. It just got too crowded."

"You and David having some kind of problem?"

Emma looked up at Snow. "No nothing like that." She then took a deep breath. "Henry's father is in town."

Snow looked at Emma and took a seat across from her. "He is?"

Emma nodded.

She thought back to a week ago when she and Henry had returned from Manhattan. Snow and David had asked how the search went and after Henry was tucked away in bed Emma told her parents the half truth: that she hadn't found exactly who it was she had been sent to find but that the dream catcher had led her to her ex, Neal Cassidy, instead as he had kept a dream catcher that they long ago shared.

She told her parents just about everything about her past with him so there were no secrets there. Maybe a few situations had been left out but nothing too extreme.

The only secret Emma was hiding was that Neal was in fact Gold's son, something she wasn't willing to admit and neither was Neal by the way he had been hostile about it.

"What does he want," Snow asked.

"Me. We didn't exactly talk about us when we met in New York. We… I did everything I could to avoid it. I'm just not sure that's a conversation I'm ready to have," Emma said standing up, needing a break from her work. She went over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"I should never have gone to New York in the first place."

"If you knew he was there then why did you?"

Snow's question caught Emma off guard. Emma turned to face her. She then looked into the water in the clear glass.

"I had to make sure it was really him. I didn't become a bail bond person just to find you and David. I did it because of him. I thought if I could find him at least then I would have at least part of my family. Back then that's what he was." Emma looked up and smiled as one of the memories reached her. "We had talked about settling down. We had picked out a place in Florida that was going to be our home. Tallahassee," Emma said smiling at the name. "At seventeen years old I was ready for that. I knew the kind of life I wanted and it was with him. But then the situation changed."

"Maybe he's here to apologize for that," said Snow.

"Maybe but I doubt anything he has to say will change my mind after everything I've thought all these years."

"You never know. Things changed when Henry found you, they changed when you found out the truth about your father and me."

Emma shook her head. "It's different. Neal betrayed me. Not only did he turn me in but he made me believe that what we had was real when it wasn't. How am I supposed to get over something like that?"

Snow knew there was no easy answer. She had had her share of problems with true love but as similar as love was it also came in many forms. She could see how hurt her daughter was over events that had happened eleven years but she could also see a small glimmer of light.

Snow didn't know Neal but she knew her daughter and she knew that if Emma's walls could come down then she would be open to hearing Neal out. He had come to Storybrooke for a reason and something told Snow that he wasn't going to go away that easily.


	10. Blame Game

**Chapter 10: The Blame Game**

* * *

_[Present]_

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time," Neal said as he and Emma exited Gold's shop.

Neal began walking and all Emma could do was stand by him as they walked close together like a couple. She hated that. She wanted to at least stand a few feet away but she couldn't even do that.

"I haven't needed his help for most of my life and now he thinks he can control it all of a sudden, what the hell is that?"

"You find an answer to that question you let me know," said Emma. "He's been taking advantage of me my whole life when it suits him."

"And how do does our life suit him now?"

"Because maybe he was right," said Emma. "I'm not just the sheriff in this town but I am their savior. What goes on in my life affects them all. I never wanted that responsibility but that's how it is."

"It's our lives, he shouldn't be interfering. What is he thinking that we can't work out our problems by ourselves? We're adults for crying out loud. This is just his way of finding a magical solution to everything. I hated it then and I hate it now."

"Yeah that part is obvious."

"Well can you blame me? You know what he is Emma."

"Yeah I do but regardless of who he is and what he's done, if it hadn't been for Gold I would still be trapped in the Enchanted Forest along with my mom and Henry would still be left without me. Same goes for David."

"And while I'm grateful for that Emma, Rumplestiltskin never does anything out of the goodness of his heart. I'm not sure he even has one anymore."

"You'd be surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're new here. You haven't seen the way he is with Henry. I think the way he is with Henry- it's like he's trying to redeem himself, treating him the way he should've treated you."

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm just telling you what I've seen."

"Don't be fooled Emma. He's good at that. It's what he does."

* * *

Neal took a deep breath. "Look can we just stop talking about this and focus on fixing us?"

"Fine what do you suggest?"

"Start talking to me for one."

Emma crossed her arms. "I've got nothing to say."

"Please, it's your fault we're in this mess!"

"My fault?" Emma said trying to pull away.

The silver cord only yanked her back.

"How in the hell is this my fault," she asked.

"You've been hostile toward me since I got here."

"Then you shouldn't have come in the first place!"

"Are we really going to go in circles," Neal asked taking a couple steps toward Emma. "The fact is, you came and found me in New York. The fact is, I came and found you here in Storybrooke which I had planned on doing long before you even came back into my life. And if you would listen you would know why. And the fact is, you still hate me for what I did to you but if you knew the whole story then maybe you'd change whatever skewed perception it is you have of me."

"I don't want to talk Neal."

"Then I guess we're stuck this way because I'm not the one whose holding us here, you are. I've been trying to talk to you for a week but you won't even listen so I know it's not just me."

* * *

Emma looked at him. Her hatred was boiling but as she looked around she could see that they had gathered several on lookers.

"Look," Neal said calming himself. "This blame stuff is getting us nowhere. The only way we're gonna break free of this spell is if we work together. Then we can go back and salvage whatever lives we had that got interrupted before all of this. I may hate my father, I hate his magic and I hate that I got sucked into this but the one good thing that has come out of this is that it brought me to you. We haven't been this close in a while."

"Silver strings attached," Emma joked.

Neal laughed, "Despite that. Emma please, just talk to me. The sooner we work things out the sooner this madness can end."

Keeping her arms crossed Emma looked at him. Though she wanted to be free of Neal so that the spell could finally end, Emma wasn't sure she was ready. There was so much rage inside of her and she wasn't sure if it was fair to Neal for her to unleash it regardless if it had been his fault or not.

Her rage and hatred and her own perceptions had been all she had known for the past eleven years and when she was really honest with herself, Emma could admit that holding onto those was easier than whatever truth Neal could tell her. Without the search, without the anger, who was she?

It had been difficult for her to finally let go and accept who her parents were. It had taken a trip to a whole new world to where she and Mary Margaret could get to know each other not as friends but for the first time as mother and daughter for her to finally let go of the anger that she held toward her parents.

Looking at Neal and thinking to her parents, and to even Henry, Emma's mind began to calm some, not a whole lot but just enough for her to see things from a different angle. This whole time since the curse had been broken had become about new beginnings, it had become a time where Emma had to shift her view on reality.

If anything these past few months had taught her things were not always what they seemed. Could the same thing not be said for Neal? A week ago she had said as much, that nothing Neal could ever say could change anything but now, after seeing things with a different pair of eyes, maybe they could.

She had to give him the benefit of the doubt at least, at least if they were ever going to break this spell so they could go back to keeping their distance.

"Fine," Emma said.

"Fine?" he asked unsure as to what it was she was saying 'fine' to.

"Yeah, let's get this over with. The sooner the better right?"


	11. So Start Talking

**Chapter 11: So Start Talking**

* * *

Emma pulled out her cell as she began walking in the direction where she had last parked her yellow bug. This time it was Neal who was being pulled by the silver cord.

"David, it's me. Was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing me a couple of favors: I need you to look after the office for a while and after Henry," Emma asked him.

"Sure I can do that," David replied on the other line. "Was Gold able to help?"

"Not so much. Unfortunately this is something we have to figure out on our own. So I'm kind of forced to listen to whatever excuse Neal has if it means breaking the spell."

Neal glanced up at Emma, "Again, right here. Can you stop talking to other people as if I weren't?"

Emma ignored him and continued with her conversation, "Just make sure Henry is okay. Until I get this thing sorted I can't really do any of my jobs when I'm basically super glued to someone else."

"I don't know, maybe you being…super glued to Neal might not be such a bad thing, for Henry anyways."

"Are you joking with me right now?"

David laughed a little, "I'm just saying there might be a good thing to this madness in the end. I mean the two of you are his parents. Maybe you could work something out the way you have been with Regina."

"Maybe but I shouldn't be forced into it."

"You're the savior Emma, sometimes being forced into things helps to get the job done quicker."

"Yeah," Emma said in defeat.

"Listen," said David, "Don't worry about the office and don't worry about Henry. You do what you have to and everything will be taken care of, I promise."

"Thanks David."

"Emma, I love you, you know that right?"

"I know, I love you too."

"Good luck."

* * *

Emma closed up her phone and got the keys to her bug. She unlocked Neal's side of the door. As she tried to walk away, just several feet to reach the other side of the door, she could feel the band constrict, trying to pull her back to just within a foot or so from Neal.

This was ridiculous. She couldn't even get to her side of the car without the strength of the silver cord making it feel as if she were one of those body builders trying to pull a monster truck by a set of chains.

Emma finally got in the driver's seat and the cord restricted some but not much. She still wasn't within the required distance but this would have to do. Where they were going, walking would take too long.

"You ready," she asked Neal.

"You still haven't told me where we're going."

Emma let out a small smile, "Away from here where I know we can be alone and no one will hear us."

Neal gulped in some air, "You're not going to try and kill me are you?"

"So I can land myself in jail again, no thanks."

* * *

The sun setting, Emma guided her yellow bug to the side of the curb at the Chantey's Lobster House.

Neal got out of the car, the silver cord continuing to pull until he made his way around and stood next to Emma.

"Is this where-," Neal started but Emma took the words from him.

"I was found as a baby? Technically. A friend of mine lied about where he found me."

"August." Emma quickly looked up at Neal. "If you would just listen, I know a lot more than you think."

"Like who my parents are?" Emma said accusingly.

"Among other things."

Emma continued to look at Neal before beginning to walk away, Neal close behind. "Come on," she said.

"Where to?"

"Where August really found me. I figure you know about magic and all that, you might as well get the whole story and maybe that will help break this damn thing."

"I think you're missing the point here Emma, shouldn't we talk about us? I know you're still angry at me and I get that but if you don't say it then this stupid spell will never break and we'll never be free."

* * *

When they were on the other side of the road Emma turned to him, "Hey it's not just me that's at fault here. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You really want to get into this," Emma asked him.

"Yeah I do, I think it's about time."

"Fine then we'll get into it. Don't think you're all innocent in any of this. I get that you have your issues with your… with Gold but what about taking responsibility for what you did to me?"

The two were now deeper in the woods near the tree Emma came from.

"Yeah Neal, I'm pissed but did you ever stop and take responsibility for any of that or am I just supposed to continue believing that you bailed so you could go to Canada alone without me? Were we just a lie, everything you told me, us moving to Tallahassee, you wanting me, you loving me, was any of it true?"

"God Emma, is that what you think?"

"What else am I supposed to think?"

"How about you just stop and listen for once. I've been trying to get you to listen for nearly a week but you're just too damn stubborn to hear any of it!"

"Well I'm listening now, it's not like I have much of a choice do I?"

* * *

"Yes I did turn you over to the feds and believe me Emma for the past eleven years I've hated myself for what I did but I was doing it to help you, to give you your best chance."

Emma froze. "Who told you that?"

"Who told me what?"

"Who told you about the whole 'best chance' part? Someone had to have told you."

"They're just words Emma."

"They're more than that! I've said those words to Henry and the only other people to say them have been my parents. So who told you?"

"August."

"So you do know him."

"It's what I've been trying to tell you. Back when I left you to go to the feds, he found me. He knew that I was with you. He'd been looking for you since you were fifteen but instead of going to you directly he came to me." Neal took a seat on a downed log. "August told me everything. He told me who you were, your parents, what you had to do."

"And you believed him just like that?"

"Not at first but then he had this box and he showed me what was inside."

Emma laughed, "The typewriter, really. You believed his story because of an old type writer?"

Neal looked at her, "It wasn't a typewriter that I saw. It was something else…something that convinced me that magic was real, that the curse was."

"But if your Rumple's son-,"

"I stopped believing in magic when I got here. I hated my father, I still do. The blue fairy promised me a land without magic and so for once in my life I didn't have to believe in any of it and I didn't until I met August."

"And you were caught in the crossfire,"

"Yeah," Neal replied. "August told me he'd send me a postcard when it was all over, when you had broken the curse. I hated what I did to you. That time in prison should've been mine but I did what I thought was in your best interest and I've regretted it for eleven years. I'm sorry what I did Emma. And I'm sorry that I didn't know you were pregnant. Maybe there could've been other ways to handle it, I don't know but I really am sorry."

Emma took a deep breath as she took a seat next to him. "Guess my mom was right after all, what you had to say does change things, a lot of things actually." She turned to look directly at him. "For eleven years I've only known one thing: that you left and never came back, thinking that everything was a lie and that what we had wasn't love at all. It's the only thing that made sense.

A few months ago I was working on a case and in his own kind of way Henry was trying to help me. One of the things that came up was you and I lied to him. I told him that you were a firefighter and had died. I couldn't tell him the truth because that would've only hurt him. And now it turns out that what I thought was the truth wasn't."

Emma stood up and began walking toward the tree with the large gash in it. Neal had to comply and follow.

"I guess that shouldn't really surprise me since the truth had never been what it seemed," she said rubbing her hand across the bark, her fingers tracing the sides of the hole.

Emma turned to face him, "but you left. I can forgive my parents for what they did because they were trying to save me and when they got to this world they didn't remember who I was and I didn't believe Henry until the curse was broken but you don't have that excuse Neal, you knew exactly what you were doing. You remembered everything."

"I did it for you."

"You abandoned me. I can't go through that again."

"I won't-,"

"You did before, how can I ever trust you again?"

Emma looked at Neal sadly and began walking away, the cord pulling Neal along. She was done talking. All she could hope now was that she had done what she needed and that the spell would finally be broken.

It was late and they needed to get back to Storybrooke.


	12. Epic Fail

**Chapter 12: Epic Fail**

* * *

"Come on Emma," Neal said as he followed her into her apartment later that night when they arrived back to Storybrooke. "We need to talk about this."

Despite her family being in the room Emma turned to Neal, "There's nothing to talk about," she said to him. "I told you everything all ready."

"I doubt that," Neal replied.

David and Mary Margaret came over next to the bound pair.

"Mind keeping it down," David said in a low tone, "Henry just got to bed several hours ago."

"You didn't have to wait up," Emma said to her parents.

Mary Margaret smiled, "We wanted to. By the looks of things didn't go so well."

"Unfortunately not," Emma replied. She glanced over at Neal again. "This isn't one sided you know. Shouldn't your confessions have broken the spell too?"

Neal put up his hands. "I'm not the one who still has a chip over their shoulder. I told you everything. How did I even know you meant any of the things you said?"

"Oh I meant every word. I can understand you making that choice you made, I can understand why you didn't come to me about it, I can understand their reasoning for putting me in the wardrobe and I can even forgive them for it but I can't forgive you, not just you leaving me but how you…"

Emma shook her head. "You know what it doesn't matter."

"How I what," Neal asked, "Emma, how I what? Say it."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing with you always means something," Neal said to her.

Mary Margaret glanced at Neal. Clearly he knew her as well as she did.

"It's been a long day," said Emma crossing her arms. "I think we're done."

Not bothering to excuse herself Emma began walking toward her room. Neal was yanked along.

"Hey," he said calling after her. "I'd like to go home too you know," Neal said meaning his room at Granny's bed and breakfast.

"Then keep pulling," Emma called over her shoulder, "I'm sure the spell won't snap or anything."

"But we're not done!"

Emma stopped and turned to him. "God Neal, you never used to be this pushy."

"Yeah you're one to talk. You never used to be this cold."

"And whose fault is that!"

"Um," Mary Margaret said interrupting them, "should we maybe leave?"

Emma looked at her parents, "No, we're nearly finished." Emma turned her attention back to Neal, "Look I've got a sleeping bag in my room, sleep on the floor for all I care but I'm tired and all talked out so if it's okay with you, I'm going to bed."

Emma began walking toward her room not caring if Neal was following or not. She was getting fed up with him, with the spell, with all of it and all she wanted was to close her eyes and forget it was a problem right now.


	13. The Final Puzzle Piece

**Chapter 13: The Final Puzzle Piece**

* * *

The night wasn't as easy as Emma had hoped for. She was restless, tossing and turning. Finally giving up she lay in place with her eyes open. It wasn't her own discomfort that had kept her awake but the discomfort of the man who was sharing her room on her floor. Emma took a deep breath and continued to lay in silence for a while. She folded her arms underneath her head until finally giving up and breaking the silence.

"You awake?" she asked him.

"Haven't been able to sleep," Neal said who was also in the same position as Emma, his own hands folded beneath his head. "Though it's not like this is the worst place I've slept before. It's just the tugging that's keeping me up."

"Yeah," Emma said as she took a deep breath. She knew she was going to regret her actions in the next few seconds but at this point if it meant she could finally get into a comfortable position she didn't care.

"Come on, get up here."

Neal got in a sitting position and looked at Emma who was directly across from him.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. I can't stand the tugging anymore than you can. There's more than enough room as long as you keep to your side."

Neal got out of his sleeping bag, grabbing the blanket he had used as a pad beneath it and walked over to the right side of the bed. He laid himself on top of the comforter that Emma was under and placed the blanket over him.

"Thanks."

Emma just shrugged not bothering to look at him. The tugging was gone thankfully however temporary.

"Are we ever going to talk about what's bothering you?" Neal asked.

"I've got nothing to talk about," Emma said still not looking at him.

"Yeah I doubt that."

"Why? Why do you doubt me when I've told you everything," Emma said leaning on her right elbow, her head placed in her hand.

Neal did the same. "Because I see how hesitant you are. I know you have something to say so why don't you just say it?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't fair to anyone and what I have to say shouldn't even matter because it's not like that anymore."

"Emma talk to me, whatever it is just talk. I'm sure things have changed and that you don't have whatever feelings you say you don't but it's clearly eating you up inside, I can see it. Who isn't it fair to?"

Emma returned on her back and looked up, crossing her arms along her chest. "It's not fair to either of us…or to Henry."

"Henry?"

Emma glanced at him, "You were right, I didn't tell you everything. I just didn't think it mattered anymore."

"Everything matters Emma, if it didn't I'm pretty sure the spell would've broken when were back in those woods and I've been honest with you, I have nothing more to confess. What does Henry have to do with this?"

* * *

"I love my son Neal, I do. I can't imagine my life without him now. When Mary Margaret and I were stuck in the Enchanted Forest it was Henry who kept me going, I wanted to return so I could see him again. I gave Henry up so he could have his best chance but there was a time when I didn't love him, not at first."

Emma returned to the position she had been earlier, with her elbow resting on the bed and her head in her hand.

Neal was content in just listening.

"Two months into my sentence I found out I was pregnant with him. I hated him. I hated you because you had left this reminder inside of me. The car and keychain I could deal with because at least I wouldn't see those things for a while but to have a part of you grow inside of me for nine months, I couldn't stand it."

Emma's position wasn't helping. She got out of the covers, needing to pace or anything but look directly at Neal. The silver cord tugged but Emma didn't care. She needed some space to think.

Neal sat up and leaned against the headboard.

Emma paused at her window, arms crossed.

"At the same time I couldn't bring myself to abort him because I knew it wasn't his fault. He was an innocent just like the two of us when we were sent to this world. I hated him for about four months but then as I started growing, he started growing. I was able to look past the fact that you had left me alone and pregnant and just see him."

Emma enclosed her arms around her abdomen thinking back to that time eleven years ago. "He was as energetic back then as he is now. For months I struggled on what to do. About eight months into my pregnancy I finally made the decision to give him up. I knew he was better off without me. I didn't even know where my life was going to go after I got out and I didn't want to drag the kid along with me as I figured it out. He deserved a stable home, with someone who would be there for him."

Emma turned to look at Neal, "Had I known it would've been Regina, had I known the person she was, I never would have given him up. At least I don't think I would. Sometimes I can't help but wonder what would've happened had Mary Margaret raised Henry instead which I know is crazy."

* * *

Neal got up from the bed and walked toward Emma, "It's not crazy. From what I've seen he's real fond of your mother."

"She's the only one who's ever been there for him, even before the curse was broken. I guess because all this time Henry knew who she was." Emma smiled at that and then took another breath. "When Henry was born I felt this unconditional love, something I'd never felt in my life. I didn't care about me, I didn't care about you, all I cared about was this innocent in my arms and how it didn't matter who his parents were, just that he had come into this world.

When Henry showed up on my doorstep about a year ago the hatred came flooding back. For ten years I had been able to let go slightly."

"But you still kept the car and keychain."

"Those are just things. Seeing Henry standing there, telling me that he was my son; I was reminded of everything, you leaving, you being inside of me, me carrying a life that we both created along with all the memories of what could have been had you not turned me over and how the three of us could've been a family. I had been ready to start a life with you. It's ironic isn't it, how I was ready for all that and how I did end up pregnant with your son and when it came down to all our wants, you weren't there.

I don't hate Henry. Once I got to know him, I saw him the way I did back then, as an innocent kid who asked for none of this. It took me saving him from the sleeping curse to finally admit just how much I loved him.

I don't hate you either Neal, I'm just not sure when I can forgive you."

"And that's okay, I can wait Emma. We can take things as slow as you need them to be. We can start off as frienemies if that's what it takes."

Emma laughed a little and Neal continued. "I just want to be a part of your life again. I don't want to be around watching you from a distance. And I want to be in Henry's life, I want that same chance of getting to know him."

"I think I can at least manage that."

"Then we're finally in agreement over something?"

"Yeah, I think we are."

Emma and Neal both smiled at each other. And then the unexpected happened: a wave of white washed over the pair and the silver cord that had tied the two together for nearly over twenty four hours had broken like the yanking of chains. The silver cord was gone as was the white wave.

Neal looked at Emma, "Did we just-,"

Emma smiled, "I think we finally did, only one way to test it out."

Emma walked several feet away from Neal toward the door. There was no silver cord now, there was no discomfort tugging.

The two smiled at one another and Neal made his way over to the door.

"Well then, I guess I should probably go," he said placing his hand on the doorknob.

Emma placed her hand over his, "Neal it's late. My parents and Henry are still asleep, just stay the night okay?"

"You sure," he asked.

"Yeah I am," Emma said leading him toward her bed.


	14. Epilogue- The Spell is Broken

**Epilogue- The Spell is Broken**

* * *

Mary Margaret and David kept their noise to a minimum the next morning. Mary Margaret was always the first one up, that hadn't changed so it didn't surprise Emma when she saw her mother standing behind the kitchen counter.

"You look well rested," Mary Margaret said to her daughter.

Emma smiled. "For once," she replied walking toward the counter.

Neal came out of Emma's room shortly after. David and Mary Margaret looked at each other and then toward their daughter.

"The spell," said Mary Margaret unsure of how to take the conversation, "You didn't- please tell me you didn't have to break it by…"

Emma looked over at Neal quickly and then toward her parents, her face cringing, "Oh god no, nothing like that."

Mary Margaret handed Emma a cup of cocoa, "You're sure," she asked.

Emma tried not to laugh, "I remember how it works so yeah I'm pretty sure."

David tried to keep a straight face. "So how did you break the spell?" he asked as he handed Neal a cup of coffee.

Emma shrugged, "I just had a few things that were left unsaid."

Emma left it at that and the four of them continued on in silence.

* * *

By 7:30, Henry had come downstairs. Air caught in Emma's throat as she saw him. After last night it seemed as if she were once again seeing her son for the very first time.

"Hey Henry," Emma said breaking the silence in the room.

"Morning," Henry replied. He looked over and saw Neal sitting at the table across from his mom. "When did you get here?"

Neal looked at Emma and she nodded to him, "I stayed actually."

"Right," said Henry, "because of the spell. You two can't be apart."

"Well," said Emma bringing a plate of pancakes and a cup of cocoa to Henry as he sat at the table next to his father. "We can now. We talked things out and the spell finally broke."

"Awesome, so what was it like, being stuck together like that I mean?"

Emma laughed a little. Of course Henry would find it amusing.

"Irritating," Emma replied.

"You're mom's a tough woman to talk to sometimes," Neal said to Henry.

Henry shrugged, "With some people. She was mad at you for a long time though."

"Yeah kid, I know."

Henry looked over at Emma, "So is that over now? Now that the spell is broken, are you still mad at Neal?"

Emma looked at Neal sincerely. "Not as much as I used to be. I'm working on it."

Henry smiled as did Neal.

David and Mary Margaret watched as this scene unfolded. David had not been fond of Neal when he found out about him and the pain he had put his daughter through. It had taken all of his strength not to punch the guy in the face any time he saw him.

Mary Margaret and Henry had been the ones to keep his reactions at bay. They had believed that Neal was Emma's true love. That didn't sit too well with him though, or even with Mary Margaret considering the little detail they had found out a day ago, about Neal actually being Gold's long lost son.

They still had yet to talk about that. David knew that there would be time for that late but by what he had seen, Neal wasn't fond of either Gold or of magic in general so maybe in that sense he wasn't his father's son.

David had seen in the little things how Neal had waited for Emma, how despite him reciprocating when Emma argued, that he took it in stride since he understood that Emma had every reason for being hostile towards him. If David didn't know true love, and he did, he could see that Neal loved his daughter but wouldn't act on those feelings until Emma was ready and so for that he could respect the man.

The family of five continued on their short morning, eating breakfast and Henry listening to some stories Neal told. Everyone was grateful that Henry never asked about Neal's father.

* * *

After cleaning up the table, David tapped Henry's shoulder.

"Okay kid, time to hit the stables."

Henry looked up at his grandpa, "Do you think I can ride today?"

"That all depends on your steed. First you've got to clean him and then we'll see. You can't rush the process, you can't make the first move, you have to wait for them to be ready."

"But what if he's never ready," Henry said sounding disappointed.

"He will be, you've just got to be patient and let him come to you."

All the while as David said these words, he was looking at Neal so Neal understood that the words were not just for his son but for him as well. Neal was grateful. David hadn't exactly been the most welcoming. Not that he could blame him, as Emma's father he had every right to hate him but at least now small branches were being made.

Neal nodded confirming to David that he had received his message.

Emma walked over to her son, "Hey kid, come here," she said to him taking him in for a hug.

Emma held Henry for a moment, placing her chin on his head. He was growing up so quickly.

"I love you Henry, more than anything, more than you know," she said tightening her grip on him slightly.

Henry looked up at his mom, "I love you too."

Emma smiled down at him and released her boy. "Now go on, get out of here."

Henry smiled one last time before turning to Neal, "Are you going to be here?"

Neal took a deep breath and looked at Emma, "I'm not sure Henry. I think that's up to your mom."

Emma looked at Neal and at Henry. "Yeah kid," she said, "he'll be around."

Neal smiled at Emma.

David opened the door and he and Henry made their way out, Henry feeling satisfied that even though the spell had broken it had also brought his parents together in a way that he hadn't seen before. He was looking forward to not having just his mom but his dad too.


End file.
